The Proposal
by obsidians
Summary: Kuno must learn new techniques and asks Ukyo to help. Lemons are involved. Hope you like it. Sid


I do not own Ranma 1/2 or its charcters and make no profit from writing this story, I just do this for fun :)

Kuno couldn't believe it when the new girl accepted his suggestion for a date and wrote her number for him on pretty pink note paper and giving him a teasing smile, she walked away with a wiggle in her hips. She was how he liked his girls, petite but curvy, this one was named Stacey Fujimoto and she was already captain of the marital arts debating team after only a couple of weeks at their high school. He found himself studying her as she gave him a departing glance, she was a quiet beauty with long black hair and dark framed glasses, framing large, intelligent blue eyes.

Kuno found himself blushing slightly at her scrutiny. "So you have a date with Stacey?" his second in command asked him, Akari Edo.

"Yes I am thinking of taking her to see the latest Star Wars movie" he replied.

"I don't envy you, I don't think I could take on a challenge like that. You're a better man than I am, Takewaki Kuno" he replied, clapping him on the back.

"Challenge, what challenge? She seems like a really nice girl" Kuno said.

"My cousin used to go to school with her and she has a bit of a reputation" he said.

"What sort of reputation?" Kuno asked, intrigued.

"Debating is all about oral, so let's just say that she has exceedingly high standards of her men when it comes to being orally pleasured, greater men have tried and failed with her only to be held up to ridicule by the rest of her high school" he explained.

"My gods, what have I agreed to?" Koun said with a trace of panic in his voice.

"I suggest you brush up on your oral skills my friend" Akari said, putting away his bento box and walking way.

Kuno spent the next few days embarrassingly watching porn that specialized in oral and blushing his way through it and looking up tips on he internet and found a step by step guide where it suggested that he place a pillow under her hips, start slow and paint the alphabet on her pussy and wondered if they meant just the 46 basic or 71. He had had no idea how complicated it was to bring a female to orgasm until this moment as he lacked any practical experience. He wondered if there were any girls he could ask to practice on, but knew that any one he knew would clobber him if he suggested it. He debated whether to cancel his date with Stacey but he liked her and it had been so long since a girl showed any interest in him and he thought she was really cute.

He was wandering in a daze as his date approached when he was told that Ukyo Kuonji was at his door, he wondered at this as she wasn't one to visit him but greeted her politely when she was shown to his room.

"How may I help you Ukyo Kuonji?" he asked her.

"Was wondering if you would do me a huge favour. We're both on the dance committee as security, I was wondering if you would switch shifts with me? I have had somebody book a private party that night and could do it, if I do the later shift. Please, I'll owe you one" she practically begged him.

He examined her and an idea popped into his head and he rushed out with it before he lost his nerve, "sure but there is something that you could do for me..."

Ukyo was almost scarlet in the face at his suggestion, "you expect me to take my pants off and let you eat my..." she said in a strangled voice, not able to even say the name as it seemed too intimate to in his presence.

"Pussy, vagina?" he supplied.

"Neither" she said flatly "and you expect me to agree to this for exchanging shifts?" she asked with incredulity in her voice.

"No I would do that regardless, consider it a favour, there is a girl I like that I have a date with, who apparently prizes oral techniques in a male above all other qualities and I lack practical experience. I know that I present myself as a lady's man but in reality, I am not" he admitted with a blush.

Ukyo debated his suggestion for two seconds and then said "oh hell no" and went to leave but what he said made her stop in her tracks.

"I understand, I guess I should cancel my date. I was stupid to think that a girl would take a chance on me."

She suddenly felt bad for him, yes Kuno was always pestering her friends and claimed people for himself who found him repulsive, but hearing him talk like a regular confused teenaged boy suddenly made him human to her. She blushed at the idea, but summoning all of her courage, she turned around and said, "I'll do it. But not fully naked and you _never_ tell a soul."

"I can accept those terms" he said blushing himself.

"Is there somewhere I can have a quick shower?" she said, not able to look at him.

"In there" he said pointing to an adjoining room. "There are towels in the cabinet" he said.

"I need some type of a robe" she said.

"My sister isn't here, I can get one of hers" he replied, both of them heavily blushing at the bizarre situation they found themselves in.

"That's good" she said. Ukyo had her shower, paying extra attention to her pelvic region and trying to wrap her head around the fact that soon _Kuno_ was going to see her...and lick it" she shuddered at the idea. She dried herself and summoned up all of her courage, she told him to hand the robe to her through the door. "What the hell is this?" she cried at the tiny ruffled pink silk robe, there was a barely enough material to cover her butt when she put it on.

"It was the first one I could find" he called back.

"You couldn't find a kimono or something? I know she owns them, I've seen her _wearing_ them" she said as she flushed as she studied herself in the flimsy garment, it was even kind of see through and revealed quite a lot of cleavage, it was more like lingerie than for warmth and could only wonder who _Kodachi_ wore it for.

"I didn't want to go riffling through her wardrobe and have her notice and ask questions later" he responded.

"Fine it will have to do" she said opening the door and stepping out as bravely as possible, after firmly tying the belt in place and Kuno blushed to see her so uncovered and awkwardly pointed to his bed.

"I guess you should lie down"

"I-I guess" she said lying down and quickly arranging the robe on herself.

Kuno sat down beside her feeling awkward and shy, he remembered reading that he should help the girl get comfortable by kissing her a lot and stimulating her breasts but had a feeling that wasn't being offered at how she clutched the top of the robe to her in a death grip, so he helped put a pillow behind her head and she gasped as he placed one below her hips.

"What the hell?" she gasped jerking the robe down again.

"We need to get you relaxed, it's all about the angle" he explained.

"Kuno I'm lying in a man's bed with someone I am not even remotely romantically involved with and about to reveal the most intimate part of my body to him and allow him to play with it and you're telling me to _relax_?"

"Would it help if I showed you mine?" he asked her.

"We're not playing doctor here, no thanks" she said with a shudder, so not wanting to see _that_ and gasped when he simply flipped the skirt of her robe up and parted wide her legs. She blushed painfully red as he sat there and studied her."Would you just get on with it?" she hissed.

Kuno was simply comparing her to the diagrams that he had seen and making sure he understood each part he was looking at, she gasped as he lightly ran his finger down her slit and skinned back her clitoral hood to reveal her clit.

"Hey are you a virgin?" he asked her.

"Not that that is _any_ of your business, but _yes_ " she snapped.

"Oh so _that_ is what a hymen looks like? I mean you read about them and see pictures but them but it is _not_ the same as seeing one up close and personal" he mused as he stroked her entrance with a gasp of outrage from Ukyo.

"Would you stop screwing around and get on with it, this is just a _little_ embarrassing for me" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"It's not really sex when you think about it" he said helpfully. "I mean you will still be a virgin afterwards and I am fully dressed."

"It's called oral _sex_ for a reason" she cried, covering her face so as not to have to see Kuno looking at her _there_.

"There are different school of thought for that, some people argue even kissing is encompassed as sex while others argue that unless intercourse is involved..." he said.

"Kuno, spare me the lecture and just get it over with!" she cried in frustration.

"Just pretend I'm Ranma if it helps" he suggested.

"Do _not_ go there! You are _not_ helping" she cried as his fingers still continued to stroke her and she shuddered to think about Ranma seeing her doing this with _Kuno_.

"You have a pretty pussy" he commented.

"Do not compliment me about _that"_ she cried.

"Okay this should be over in about twenty minutes, that is the average time it takes a female to orgasm" he said helply.

"Twenty minutes!" she cried

"Could be longer" he said and then without preamble leaned over and placed his mouth to her sex and started licking her with gentle strokes from top to bottom as suggested by the guide. At first it wasn't great, Ukyo found it felt ticklish. But soon he found a rhythm that she seemed to like and she gasped as pleasure began to flicker inside her, as for Kuno he found that he liked the taste and feel of her pussy and attacked his task with gusto as he sketched the alphabet all over her dampening slit and wondered why she was bucking around like that...it was kind of distracting when her legs wrapped around his head.

Ukyo had tried to remain still and indifferent as she learned the hard way that Kuno was a very diligent student and very thorough when he wished to learn a new task and her pussy was practically throbbing with need as his tongue stirred her virgin honey pot and drove her closer to the edge, leaving no part of her unexplored.

Kuno could only watch as the chef slid further into a sexual trance as she gasped and her head rolled back and forth and doubted anyone had ever seen her in full arousal as her robe parted and slid open at the top, reaching up, he stroked her breasts and was rewarded as she mewed out at this new sensation and her body bucked upwards to drive his tongue sharply onto her clit and he helped her by capturing it in his mouth and sucked on it, to her strangled cry, she cried out helplessly as his tongue snaked across it.

Remembering about g-spot stimulation, he introduced first one finger into her virgin sex and then another one, it was a tight fit, but soon his fingers encountered the spongy feeling button and fluttered his fingers on it and Ukyo cried out at this while her chest heaved and he blushed at how loud she was. What were his servants thinking? He himself was painfully aroused and his breathing was ragged. He redoubled his efforts on her well exposed clit as he his tongue lashed and danced furiously in her pussy while he worked all of her stimulation points at once, her pussy was soon clenching on his fingers. Ukyo as was gripping the bed sheets with her hands and panting, her nipples fully erect and her breath ragged.

Ukyo's body was taunt with the need to release as Kuno's tongue drove her closer to the point of no return and then all reason deserted her as the world shattered around her and she was swept into a series multiple orgasms that lasted a good long twenty seconds and she shrieked throughout the duration.

Kuno was panicked at first that he had hurt the girl, then he realized she was cumming and cumming hard and gentled his tongue strokes on her and reached up to caress her chest tenderly until she collapsed and seemed to gasp for breath. "Are you okay" he asked as he leaned forward and collapsed on top of her when she latched onto him and surprised him by kissing him, he kissed her back, remembering that he had read that people wanted to be cuddled after they came, especially girls.

Ukyo came back into herself and realized two things 1. that _she_ was kissing _Kuno_ and could taste herself on his lips 2. that she was pretty much naked beneath him and his _thing_ was digging into her thigh _._ She really appreciated it when he leaned back and drew the robe over her to cover her. "Did I do okay?" he asked her.

"I think you'll have no trouble on your date" she said in a husky voice and stood up on rubber legs and pulled on her panties.

"Don't you want get cleaned up? You're awfully wet down there" he commented.

"I'll be fine" she said as she blushed at how wanton she had acted and realized that Kuno had natural talent, which is something she would never have guessed about him, as she finished dressing with relief, glad to be clothed again. She felt light headed and her pussy still throbbed slightly in a pleasurable way and she felt...wonderful.

"Thanks" he said to her, feeling really awkward.

"No thank you, I guess I needed that" she admitted.

"Let me know if you ever need it again" he said, impulsively giving her a hug that she returned.

"I might just do that sugar, see you around" she said leaving with a spring in her step that hadn't been there before.


End file.
